Japanese patent application JP-A-2002/330223 discloses the continuous recording of surrounding noises and the transmission thereof to a remote server. JP-A-2003/249981 discloses a local method for continuously recording surrounding noises, which in case of emergency can be replayed to a central unit with the time and exact position.
DE-A1-199 53 813 discloses an installation that consists of an access to a public communication network, an algorithm for voice recognition, a data processing unit, a database for storing data, a system clock as well as a terminal, and which processes telephone calls over a voice recognition algorithm in such a manner that person resp. line linked call protocols are established and stored. It is also possible to deliver a remote dictation. Simultaneously, a key-word search function of a normal text processing system is mentioned to allow the user to search a protocol thematically on conversation content.
US-A1-2005/0159959 discloses a central, network-based voice memo recorder having a voice recognition function, which records conversations and converts the voice message thus generated into a text message. The text message is made available to the user so that the latter receives a protocol of the conversation. The activation occurs over a special key, a menu or a voice command.
EP-A2-1 225 754 discloses a central server for voice messages, which discloses the storing from a GSM or internet terminal during a voice dialogue and comprises an automatic voice recognition and additional metadata, including time and emotions. It is however a disadvantage that these messages are stored as audio files and not as text.
DE-A1-103 30 799 discloses a device for storing memos. This can occur for example as a box hanging in a kitchen on the wall or as a mobile telephone. The embodiment includes a voice recognition program in order to convert the spoken contents into text. The converted text can be displayed, printed or forwarded as SMS or email. It is however a disadvantage that no central data storage and no searching possibilities are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,063 discloses a net-based “voice scratchpad”, especially for storing voice contents during a telephone connection or if the mobile telephone is in standby mode. U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,441 discloses the recording of a voice memo for use within a car with a local storage. It is also possible to store external incoming calls.
WO-A1-01/84815 discloses a net-based memo dictation device with a separate connection to the memo server. U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,353 discloses a local dictation device in the mobile telephone with a special key for recording voice data during a connection.